


30min Fantasy RPG Script

by Duskler



Series: Interview Tasks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskler/pseuds/Duskler





	

**THE QUEST: Mike and his companions have been tasked to retrieve an amulet for the half-breed Eric Egenfeldt, one of the local enchanters in Quebec. The amulet in question is of high magical value but was left behind when Egenfeldt and his family had to hastily evacuate their old home out in the countryside. Egenfeldt would retrieve the amulet himself if it wasn't for an “injured leg”. In return for their service he will tell the trio all he knows about the two ancient relics they are after; the staff of summer solstice and the dagger of winter solstice. They need to find these before their respective solstice and they are quickly running out of time.**

**RUNNING DIALOGUE AND GAME PLAY.**

**The quest and dialogue becomes active when the player enter the vicinity of the Dimvale Forest.**

 

_The forest of Dimvale is dark and misty. The trees are tall and fan out wide, creating a thick canopy that allows very little sun light to get through. Old wind chimes long forgotten in the branches toll in the quiet breeze, but no birds are singing. The further they get into the woods, the darker and sicker the surrounding vegetation becomes._

_Georgia heaves a dramatic sigh to hide her nervousness._

 

GEORGIA

I'm too old for this.

 

RYAN

(Confused)

Too old for what? Questing?

 

GEORGIA

Questing in dark, obviously hunted woods. Did you notice how Egenfeldt avoided to mention _what_ his family evacuated from?

 

RYAN

(Causal)

Well… I just assumed it was a common reason, like flooding, or a fire.

 

GEORGIA

(sigh wistfully)

If it could always be that easy…

 

RYAN

(Teasingly)

You sure you're not just afraid of the dark. There's this story going around the Institute how you ran out screaming from a cave in-

 

GEORGIA

(Hurried and embarrassed)

THAT'S besides the point!

 

MIKE

(Chuckles)

The point being?

 

GEORGIA

(Nervously)

Quests like these, are never as easy as they seem.

 

**SCRIPTED SCENE. CUTSCENE.**

**The scene start playing when the player has reached the right area. If dialogue haven't finished playing it will be cut off for the scene to play out.**

_A werewolf covered in chunky armour and animal hides suddenly barrels out between the trees, blocking their path. The trio take a couple of steps back as it howls and more wolves slink out from the forest. The half-breeds position themselves so they're back to back, Mike still facing the first wolf._

**END OF CUTSCENE. RUN GAME PLAY.**

 

MIKE  
(Amused)

Guess you were right about the quest being too easy Georgia.

 

GEORGIA

(Hectic)

Of course I was right, I'm always right!

 

RYAN

(Teasing)

Well, I wouldn't say always…

 

GEORGIA

Now is not the time Rye!

 

**SCRIPTED SCENE. CUTSCENE.**   
**Plays when all enemies have been defeated.**

_The trio catch their breath, none of them noticing the last standing werewolf that sneak up on their blind spot. It growls as swipes the heavy branch club in its hands at Ryan's legs, catching him by surprise and send him sprawling to the ground with a yelp. Before either Mike or Georgia can do anything, the wolf have grabbed him and is making a run for it._

 

GEORGIA

(In fear and surprise)

Ryan!

 

**END OF CUTSCENE. RUN GAME PLAY, CHASE SCENE.**

_The werewolf is running up ahead, with Ryan thrown over it's shoulder, its growls and Ryan's cursing and yelling can be heard in the distance._

 

GEORGIA

(Angry and scared)

Werewolves! The old man didn't think to tell us he evacuated because of werewolves!

 

**SCRIPTED SCENE. CUTSCENE.**

**Scene start playing when the player has chased after the werewolf and reached the right area.**

_An old farm house surrounded by bones and rotting piles of prey animals comes into view in the distance. The werewolf they're chasing leaps into dark, doorless, entrance, and before Mike and Georgia can follow more wolves appear._

 

**END OF CUTSCENE. RUN GAME PLAY.**

**Only when all werewolves have been defeated does the one in the house leap out again.**

**AFTER THE LAST WEREWOLF HAS BEEN KILLED.**

_Georgia wrinkles her nose at the smell of the decaying animal. Flies are buzzing around the piles._

 

MIKE

Now we know why the forest is so quiet…

 

GEORGIA

(Unnerved)

This isn't right… I've never seen werewolves behave like this before…

 

_The inside of the house is damaged and broken, missing patches of the roof and walls, allowing the tiniest bit of all ready dim natural light to seep in. Bones and shredded books litter the ground, accompanied by bloody paw prints. Dead animals have been shoved into holes where the floor boards are missing._

 

**DIALOGUE** **ONCE THE PLAYER ENTERS THE RIGHT ROOM.**

 

GEORGIA

(Panicked)

Ryan!

 

_Georgia runs up to Ryan who is laying on his back in the corner of the room. She gets down on her knees next to him._

 

Ryan

(Groans in pain)

 

MIKE

Is he okay?

 

RYAN

(Pained but calm)

Took you guys long enough.

 

GEORGIA

(Concerned)

He's fine… Well, actually I think his ankle is broken…

 

_Ryan makes a confirming noise but then pointing above them. The amulet(the quest item) they've been after hanging from a mounted pair of antlers on the wall, right above him and Georgia._

 

GEORGIA

(Surprised)

Is that…?

 

RYAN

(Still pained but amused)

I found the amulet.

 

GEORGIA

(snorts)

Sure, the jewels are more important than you slowly bleeding to death on this extremely comfortable, splintered, wooden floor.

 

RYAN

(Confused)

…I'm not even bleeding. Only bruised and mildly traumatized.

 

GEORGIA

(Firmly)

Slowly. Dying.

 

RYAN

(Sighs, but don't argue)

Right. Help me up?

 

_Georgia helps Ryan up and support him as they walk._

 

**RUNNING DIALOGUE CONTINUES AFTER PLAYER HAS COLLECTED THE QUEST ITEM AND EXITS THE NEXT DOOR.**

_The next door opens up to a clearing lit by spread out fire pits. Werewolves and wolves are loitering around, their distant howls, and growls echoing in the dark. There's plenty of crates, and damaged furniture, along with piles of dead prey animals to hide behind. Not far from the house is a set of five large iron cages. Locked within them are couple of dozen humanoid like creature. They're small, no larger than children, and their skin range from varies greens to fiery yellow, orange and red. Branches covered in leafs protrude from their backs, arms and skulls._

_When Mike and the other's get within range the creatures perk up within their cages and quietly, not alert the wolves, start to waves and whisper for the half-breeds to come over._

 

MIKE

(Inquisitive)

What are they?

 

RYAN

(Concerned)

Wood nymphs. That would be why these woods are so bad off. They can attract wild life, the wolves are probably using them to make hunting easier. But if they're trapped like this they can't take care of the forest…

 

GEORGIA

(Snorts)

Nerd.

 

RYAN

(Matter-of-fact)

I could always trip you, you know.

 

GEORGIA

(Teasing)

If you're that eager to go down with me.

 

_The voices and please of the nymphs become clear once the trio get closer._

 

NYMPHS

Dragon children…

 

Pst, over here!

 

Help us…

 

Don't leave us here!

 

**IF THE PLAYER CHOSE TO APPROACH THE CAGES AND INTERACT WITH THE TRAPPED NYMPHS. CUTSCENE.**

_Mike kneels in front the first cage. A jade green nymph with a stern, displeased look in her eyes moves to the front of the cage. The other nymphs stay back, uncertain._

 

NYMPH

(With distaste)

Half-breeds, the gods couldn't send a party of purer blood? 

 

GEORGIA

(Offended)

Excuse me?

 

_The nymph waves her off as if she nothing more but an annoying fly and instead keep her attention on Mike._

 

NYMPH

(With authority and annoyance)

Well I guess we'll have to settle. You've _finally_ come to set my kin and I free, I see.

 

_The nymph motions to the amulet now tied to Mike's belt._

 

NYMPH

(Agitated)

The magic of that _thing_ has kept us locked in here for months. It's driving the mutts that imprisoned us mad with blood lust. They kill for sports now, no regard of the balance of nature. They've used us to call game here, but now there's hardly any left in these woods… I dread what their corrupt minds will see fit to do to us once we're no longer of use to them.

 

MIKE

How do we get you out?

 

_The nymph motions to the amulet once more._

 

NYMPH

(In anger)

Break it!

 

RYAN

(Uncertain)

We've come far and gone through quite a lot of trouble to get that.

 

NYMPH

(Angry hiss)

Mark my words young half-breed, if you leave us here to rot there will be dire consequences in your future.

 

**SCENARIO 1. PLAYER CHOSE TO SAVE THE NYMPHS FROM THEIR CAGES.**

 

MIKE

(Sighs)

We don't have much chose, do we? The things we do for the greater good.

 

_Ryan nods approvingly._

 

Ryan  
Get them out.

 

GEORGIA

(Frustrated)

This better be worth our time…

 

_Mike breaks the amulet and the nymph cages rattle open. The nymphs immediately bust out and charge the werewolves. The jade nymph calmly steps out and pick up the broken pieces of the amulet. It mends in her hands and she gives it back to Mike with a glare._

 

NYMPH

Wood nymphs always repay our debts. Now get that thing far away from here.

 

**END OF CUTSCENE. RUNNING GAME PLAY.**

**In this scenario the nymphs will aid the player and their companions to escape the werewolf camp by distracting the werewolves. The difficulty to escape will decries due to the enemies being preoccupied, allowing the player to easily sneak past them or battle just a few if noticed.** **World alliances will change and forest nymphs will now aid the player in battle if they're in range. The hero character aliment will increase.**

**SCENARIO 2. PLAYER CHOSE TO LEAVE THE NYMPHS IN THEIR CAGES.**

 

MIKE

(Sneers)

I don't think you're in any position to haggle, especially when we're not interested in what you're selling.

 

_The nymphs in the surrounding cages hiss dangerously. Georgia glance around nervously._

 

GEORGIA

(Nervous)

Mike, maybe we should-

 

RYAN

(Calmly)

Get a move on. We're on a tight schedule and we don't got time for this.

 

_The nymph swipes a clawed hand at Mike who jumps back to avoid the attack. Her dark eyes glares at him and she growls, showing needle sharp fangs._

 

**END OF CUTSCENE. RUNNING GAME PLAY AND DIALOGUE.**

 

NYMPH

You will regret this half-bloods…

 

_All at once the nymphs starts to shriek and yell, catching the attention of close by werewolves._

 

**In this scenario the nymphs will alert the werewolves of the player and their companions' presence, and it will be impossible to sneak out of the camp without a fight. The difficulty to escape will increase due to Georgia carrying Ryan, making them unable to fully aid the player.** **World alliances will change and forest nymphs will become more aggressive. The villain character aliment will increase.**

 

**SCENARIO 3. IF THE PLAYER SHOULD NOT APPROACH OR ENGAGE WITH THE CAPTURED NYMPHS AND DON'T GET THE OPTION TO SAVE OR LEAVE THEM.**

**In this scenario the player will have to continue to sneak out of the werewolf camp without the aid or disturbance from the nymphs. World alliances and character alignment will remain unchanged.**


End file.
